For the Love of Jason
by majiklmoon
Summary: Jason Morgan is on his way back into town. What happens when he stops to rescue a stranded moterist. Abbie isn't who she says she is. Why is she coming to Port Charles?
1. Default Chapter

For the Love of Jason

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything at all.  General Hospital belongs to ABC and it's many writers and producers.  The songs used in this fan fic belong to the many wonderful singers and songwriters out there.

Summary:  Jason Morgan is back, and he has rescued a damsel in distress.  Abbie Morgan isn't what she seems.  Can this mismatched couple find love?

Part 1

Abbie Morgan curses as she looks under the hood of her broken down Dodge Charger.  A broken fan belt dangles from her hand.  She looks up at the sky that is darkening ominously.  "Why God, why?"  She shouts at the sky.  "Haven't I paid enough?"  She looks for a few seconds more and sighs.  "Oh well, I didn't really expect an answer anyhow."  She slams down the hood, and goes around to the driver door, reaches in and pulls out a battered guitar case, and a garment bag.  She unzips the garment bag and double checks the contents, rams a battered cowboy hat on her head and locks the car up.  Hefting the guitar case in one hand, and the garment bag in the other, she sets off on foot down the deserted stretch of road.  "Damn it," she mutters, "Doesn't anybody use this road besides me?"  For an answer, the skies open up and rain begins to pour down upon her.

Jason rounds the curve on his motorcycle, braking ever so slightly on the rain-slicked roads.  He wasn't anxious to head back to Port Charles, but Benny said Sonny needed him, and Jason would never turn his back on his friend.  Up on the right, he spies a broken down car, but he barely spares it a glance as he roars by on his bike.  The wet freezing rain really didn't bother him, but he'd rather not ride in this weather if he didn't have to.  Jason wonders what Sonny needs him for.  Whatever the job, he'll do it.  He owes everything to Sonny.

As he rides, his sharp eyes miss nothing, including the figure walking resolutely along the side of the road.  He passes the figure, slows the bike and turns it back towards the stranger.  After traveling back, he again turns the bike and pulls up along side the sodden traveler.  "Want a lift somewhere?" he asks.  Abbie Morgan looks at him cautiously, not sure if she should trust him.  But the thought of walking the rest of the way to Port Charles is very daunting.  "Sure, that would be great, but what about my stuff?"  Jason looks at what she is carrying and thinks for a second.  He reaches out and takes the garment bag from her and folds it as small as he can and fastens it down on the seat behind him with a bungee cord.  "If you care about that guitar, hold on tight and let's go," he says.  Abbie climbs onto the back of the bike, wraps one arm around him and olds onto her guitar case for dear life.  "So where are you headed?" asks Jason.  "Port Charles," says Abbie through chattering teeth.  "Anywhere in Port Charles."  "I'll figure out the rest once I get there."

Jason starts the bike and the two roar off in the pouring rain towards the city limits.  After about 30 minutes, Jason pulls the bike into the parking lot of a rather seedy looking bar.  The sign says Jakes.  Jason parks the bike, turns toward his passenger and says "Come in here and get warmed up, and then I'll take you wherever you need to go."  Shivering violently, Abbie tries to several times to get off the bike.  Taking pity on her, Jason helps her off and sweeps her up into his arms and carries her into the bar.

  
Walking into the dimly lit bar, he deposits his human _bundle_ at the nearest table and says tersely, "Wait here, I'll be right back."  He walks up to the bar, and orders a pot of coffee.  The bartender who had been standing with her back to the room turns at the sound of a familiar voice.  "Jason," cries Jake.  "Welcome back handsome, it's been too long."

"Hey Jake," he replies.  "Look, I picked up a passenger on the way, and she's cold and she's wet, can I get some coffee for her."

"Sure thing handsome, and I have a message here from Benny for you."  She reaches beneath the bar and hands Jason an envelope.  In her other hand, she has a steaming pot of coffee.  "Just grab some cups and take this over to her," says the voluptuous blond bar tender.  "Thanks Jake," says Jason, "I knew I could count on you.  

Returning to the table, Jason pours the girl a cup of coffee and sets it in front of her.  She grabs it and begins to drink silently.  After watching for a few minutes, Jason opens his envelope and begins to read.  With a smile, he takes a key, which has fallen out of the envelope and sticks it in his pocket.  He looks at the girl sitting across from him and says, "Well, this is Port Charles."

"Great," she replies.  "How much do I owe you for the ride and the coffee."

"Don't worry about it, says Jason.  "Where in Port Charles are you headed?"

"I have a job interview, so I'm going to find myself a place to clean up and then head over to it," Abbie replies vaguely.

"Oh yeah," says Jason, "Where's this interview at?"

Angered at having her word doubted, Abbie reveals more than she planned.  "L & B Records." _Damn it_, she thinks to herself.  _Great job playing it cool Abbie_.

"Well, I know where that is, so if you want to stop by my place, you can get cleaned up there, and I'll drop you at L & B," says Jason.

"Uh, no thanks," answers Abbie.  "This is fine, really it is."  "I'll just call a cab or something and find a place to stay."

"Jason's completely trustworthy," says Jake from behind the bar, after watching the exchange with interest.  "His word is better than gold."

Abbie looks at the man across from her and sizes him up.  After so many years on the run, she knows how to read people.  She looks him up and down and she likes what she sees, there isn't anything in his eyes that says she can't trust him.  "Well, Jason, if Jake her can vouch for you, that will do for me," she says with a small grin.

Jason stands up and walks over to the bar and slaps a $100.00 bill on the counter.  "Thanks Jake," he says, "For the coffee and the message."

"You need a place to stay Jase," she asks him.

"No, Sonny's got it taken care of."

"Don't be a stranger around here," says the blond bartender.

"You know it Jake," replies Jason.  He turns towards Abbie and says, "If you're ready, lets get out of here."

"I'm ready," she says, grabbing her belongings.  "So, Jason, friend of Jake, you have a last name.

"Yeah, I do," he says to her with a grin.

"Care to share,"

"Maybe," he answers, "You got one to share?"

"Yeah, I'm Abbie, Abbie Morgan."

Jason stops and laughs.  "Well Abbie Morgan, nice to meet you."  "I'm Jason Morgan."  

Abbie shoots him a look of disbelief and turns towards Jake.

"He's telling the truth, he's Jason Morgan," the bartender says in response to the unasked question.

"Huh," says Abbie, "Go figure."  With that, she grabs her belongings and heads out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jason pulls his bike into the underground garage of the building and again helps a cold and shivering Abbie of the back.  The two walk to the elevator in silence until Abbie finally says, "Your last name is really Morgan?  "That's too funny."

"Yeah, I'm really a Morgan."  "Come on, the elevator is this way," he says as he grabs her garment bag and leaves the guitar case to her.  The two step into the elevator and Jason reaches over and presses the button marked P.

"Ah, isn't that of the penthouse?" asks Abbie.

"Yeah, I have an apartment up there," says Jason.  "That's what this key is for."

"Maybe I should just get off the elevator now," says Abbie reaching for the control panel.

"Relax," says Jason.  "You can come up, take a shower, get ready for your interview and head out."  "No strings, no hassles, nothing."

"Why are you helping me?" asks Abbie.

"Oh, she resembles a drowned rat?"

Jason looks at her for a second and the two burst out laughing.  The elevator doors slide open, and the two step out, Abbie hanging back a bit.  Jason looks at the man standing by the elevator and greets him.  "Hi 

Johnny, is he in?"

"Yes Mr. Morgan, he is."

"Let him know I'm in, and I'll be over later, I have a few things to take care of."

"Sure thing Mr. Morgan."

"Johnny, this is Abbie Morgan, she's going to be staying with me for a while."  "Abbie, if you need anything, and I'm not around, just ask Johnny, and he'll see that you get it."

Johnny looks at the girl questioningly after hearing the last name, but says nothing other than "Ms. Morgan," as he nods his head to her.

Abbie flashes a nervous smile to him and says, "Well, what I need right now, besides a hot shower is a phone."

Jason reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out a cell phone and hands it to her.  She wastes no time in taking it and dialing a number.

"Hello, Mr. Ashton, this is Abbie Morgan, we have an appointment this evening."  "I just wanted to touch base with you to let you know, I am running a bit behind."  "I had car trouble on my way into town, but I should be over there in about 45 minutes."  "I look forward to meeting with you."  She disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Jason.  "Voice mail," she said.  "Now, I'd really like to get changed and call a cab."

"No problem, come on."

Jason leads Abbie down the hall and inserts a key into a door marked P3.  He pushes open the door and steps over the threshold and turns on the lights.  Abbie follows him in and stops dead in her tracks.  The room is totally devoid of furniture except for a couch and coffee table.

"Not one for decorating, are you?" she asks

"I'm going for the," he pauses for a second searching for a word, "the minimalist approach."  The two burst into laughter again.  "Take your stuff upstairs," says Jason.  "There should be towels in the bathroom."

"Thanks," says Abbie as she starts up the stairs.  Part way up, she stops and turns around.  "Jason," she says.  "I really mean it, thanks a lot."  "This job is important to me." "Your sister is lucky to have a brother like you."  

Abbie turns and continues up the stairs as Jason watches her

.  

_She makes me laugh_, he thought to himself.  _I haven't laughed like that since Robin was here_.

Pushing Abbie out of his mind, he picks up some files that Sonny left for him on the coffee table.  20 minutes later, he turns as he hears Abbie coming down the stairs.  He starts to say something and stops.  Gone is the wet ragtag girl he offered a ride, and in her place is a glamorous young woman.  Her long brown hair cascades in curls around her shoulders, and she is dressed in an elegant suit of cranberry red and shoes with a heel so high, he couldn't fathom how she walked in them.

"Jason, may I borrow your phone again to call for a cab please," asks Abbie as she enters the room.

"I have a car waiting downstairs for you already," he said.  "It will wait until you are done and bring you back here."

"Jason, I can't let you do all that," she says.

"Look, it's no big deal, you can come back here and figure out what you are going to do."

"That would be great," she admits.  "I was kind of concerned about what I was going to do after the interview."

"Actually," says Jason,  "I have to do a couple of things downtown, so let me gram by coat, and I'll ride with you."

Jason grabs his leather jacket and escorts Abbie out the door to the waiting elevator and then out into a limousine.  

"Don't, say anything," he says, "It belongs to a friend of mine."

"I wont' say a thing," she says.  "I've never ridden in a limo before, so I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the ride!"

All too soon, the ride was over, and the car pulled up in front of L&B Records.    
"The car will be waiting for you when you are done."  "If for some reason, it isn't here, just wait."

"Thanks Jason," says Abbie as she prepares to exit the car.  "I'll wait if the car isn't here, but I should warn you, I am usually not this acquiescent."  "I usually don't let anybody tell me what to do."  "Right now I'm to nervous about this interview to do anything but agree with you."

"I'll remember that," he says as he opens the door to allow her to step out.  "Good luck and knock them dead in there."  

With that, Abbie steps out of the car and watches as it drives off.  She grabs her briefcase more firmly in her hand and walks briskly towards the door of L&B

Inside the main reception area of L&B, the phones were ringing off the hook, but there was nobody in sight.  Abbie looks around for a minute, shrugs and walks over to the reception desk and starts answering the incoming calls.

"Hello, L&B records, may I help you?"  "I'm sorry, Mr. Ashton isn't available, may I take a message please.  

Abbie jots down the message, ends the call and moves onto the next ringing line. "Hello, L&B records, may I help you?"  "The contracts for the concert in Buffalo?"  "One moment please."  Abbie looks around for anything resembling contracts and spies some official looking documents sticking out of an opened Fed Ex envelope.  "Yes, thank you for holding, Mr. Ashton has received the information and is in the process of looking it over."  "He'll get back to you with any changes he wants made."

Abbie hangs up the phone and turns to go back to the sofa where she left her briefcase.  Standing next to the sofa is a tall dark haired gentleman.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that you are Ned Ashton," she says.

"Yes, I am, and who are you and where in the hell do you get off interfering with my business."

"I'm Abbie Morgan, we have an appointment, and as far as interfering with your business, all I did was answer the phone."  "It seems to me that if you don't do at least that, you're not going to have a business for me to interfere in!"

Ned opens his mouth to respond and stops. "You're right," he admits grudgingly.  "L&B is growing, and it's growing fast."  "I need someone here who can work hard, and work independently."  "Someone who takes the initiative and isn't afraid of learning and doing just about anything." 

Abbie proceeds to relay his messages, and gathers her belongings to leave.  "Well, short of performing, I'm willing to do just about anything."  "What time tomorrow should I start, Mr. Ashton?

Ned stares, both admiring and shocked by her audacity, but he also knew a good thing when he saw it, and Abbie was a very good thing indeed.  "9:00 a.m., and it's Ned, and dress casual."  "We can discuss money and benefits tomorrow."  "Welcome to L&B," he says holding out his hand.  

Abbie reaches out and shakes his hand and says "Great, I'll see you tomorrow," and she walks out in the rain.  Ned watches as she walks up to the limo the pulls up to the curb.  He is shocked to see one of Sonny's men get out and open the door for his newest employee.


	3. chapter 3

Part 3

Abbie is quiet on the way back to the apartment.  Jason is the kind of person who respects another person's privacy, so he leaves her to sit in silence as he flips though some invoices he had picked up earlier.

"Jason," Abbie says finally.  "Would you mind stopping so I can pick up a newspaper, I need to start looking for a place to live."

"Why?" asks Jason.

"What to you mean why?"  "Because I got the job, and I need a place to live, that's why?"

"What's wrong with my apartment?"

"Well, the key word there is **YOUR** apartment, not mine."  "It was really nice of you to help me out like you did, but I really can't impose on you any longer."

"Why?" asks Jason with a small grin on his face.  He is having fun teasing the girl sitting next to him.

"Well, because you just got back into town, and you don't really know me, and I don't know you, and well just because!" 

"Look Abbie, I'm hardly ever going to be there, and it's a big place with plenty of space for the 2 of us."  "Why should you pay rent on an apartment when I have plenty of room for you."  As far as not knowing me, there are plenty of people here in Port Charles who will vouch for me."  "And," he continues, "I may not know you, but I'm a good judge of character, I have to be, and I trust you."

"Do you promise to tell me if I start to become a problem for you?"

"Yes, but somehow, you don't seem to be the problem type."

"Don't I wish," Abbie says under her breath.

"One more thing, before I say yes."  "How much is the rent going to be?"  "I got the job at L&B, but I don't think my salary is going to stretch to cover half the rent on a penthouse."

"Look, the apartment comes with my job, it's all paid for, so don't worry about it."  "Pay for your own food if it makes you feel better."

"Well, how about if I clean the place to cover my share of the rent?"

Jason laughs, "You just don't give up, do you?"  "I have someone to come in and clean and take care of stuff."

"Do you **PROMISE** to let me know if I get in the way?"

"Yes, I promise, does that make you feel better?"

"Much!"  "Jason, thank you, you have been so great to me."  "A regular knight in shining armor!"  "Just one more thing, can you recommend a place to have my car towed?"  "Oh, and I need to get my stuff out of my car."

"Well, your car is already being taken care of, and I had all your stuff brought back to the penthouse."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" asks Abbie.

"I have to be."

The two laugh together as the car enters the underground garage.  Exiting the car, Jason and Abbie walk to the elevator together.

"Go ahead," says Jason.  "Press the button for your new home."

_Home_, thought Abbie to herself.  _That sounds so good.  It's been to long since I had a place I could call home._

The elevator stops, and the two step out into the lobby just as Sonny Corinthos is leaving his apartment.

"Jason, did you get those invoices from Benny?" questions Sonny.

"I have them right here."  "Sonny, this is Abbie, she's going to be staying with me for a while."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," says Sonny.  "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall."

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos," says Abbie nervously, "But I should be all set."

Sonny shoots Jason a look and the two take Abbie by the arms and escort her into the penthouse.

"How did you know my last name is Corinthos?" demands Sonny.  "Jason didn't use it."  "And I know for damn sure he didn't mention me to you!"

"Hey!" shouts Abbie.  "Back off, you are hurting me."  "Let me go, or I promise I will break your arm."  

Abbie shakes the two men off of her just as Johnny steps in the open doorway.  

"Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, is there a problem here?"

"No, no problem Johnny," says Sonny as he puts his hand back on her arm again.  "We were just having a chat with Abbie here."

"I said to **let go of me**!"  Abbie shakes Sonny off again and head for the door.  Johnny makes the mistake of putting a restraining arm out to stop her.  Before they realize what is happening, Johnny is laying on the floor, with blood streaming from his nose.

"I'm leaving."

"Abbie wait, we just want to know how you know Sonny's name," says Jason.

"Then ask damnit, and don't manhandle me **EVER** again, or you will be sorry."

"Look, I'm not a stupid person, I do read the papers and watch the news."  "When I heard about the job in Port Charles, I did some research on the town."  "Like it or not Mr. Corinthos, you are a public figure, and you do show up in the papers."  "It's as simple as that."

Both men assess what she is saying and Jason turns to Sonny.

"I think she's telling the truth," he says.

"Yeah, me too."  "Please, allow me to extend my apologies Abbie, but I can't be to cautious.

"I can appreciate that Mr. Corinthos, but if you, or any of your _people_ so much as lay a finger on me, I will not hesitate to bring them down like I did to your friend over there."

Sonny looks over to where Johnny is just starting to sit up.

"You know what Abbie, I believe you would."  "Don't worry, I would never, in a million years hurt a woman, and neither will the people in my employ."  "You are safe here, you have my word on that."

Sonny holds out a hand to her and says "Friends?"

"Friends" says Abbie as she shakes his hand.


	4. chapter 4

Part 4

Abbie walks through the doors of L & B records, excited and a bit nervous.  She is tired of running, of always looking over her shoulder.  Maybe she would finally get the chance to live a normal life.

"Hi Mr. Ashton."  "How are you today?" she asks cheerfully.

"What is your connection to Sonny Corinthos?" demands Ned, ignoring her greeting.

"I don't have a connection with Sonny Corinthos."  "Why?"

"That's a load of bull, I saw you getting into his limo when you left here last night."

"Oh, was that Mr. Corinthos' vehicle?" she questions.  "I thought it was Jason's."

"Wait, are you telling me Jason Morgan is back in town?" 

"I'm not saying anything at all."  "I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's ok Abbie," says Jason from his vantage point by the entrance of the office.  "Yes Ned, I'm back in town."  "How is Grandmother?"

"She misses you and she misses Emily, you should go and see her."

"I will, now listen."  "Abbie doesn't know anything about me, or have any connection to me."  "She was broken down on the side of the road last night and I gave her a ride to my place to let her clean up before she came here."  "Then I picked her up after her interview."  "Don't let your hate for me and for Sonny spill over on to her."

"Look, I have some business to attend to, call me if you need anything Abbie," says Jason as he turns and walks out the door.

"Abbie, sit down," says Ned.  "Look, you want to stay far away from people like Jason, and Sonny."  "They are very dangerous, and too many people around them have died because of them."  Ned gets a sad faraway look in his eyes as he thinks about Brenda.

Shaking his head and pulling himself to the matter at hand he asks Abbie why she just didn't tell him the truth about getting a ride from Jason.

"It's simple Mr. Ashton."  "It's none of your business."  "I don't talk about other people's business, and I expect the same from them."

"Well, I can respect that, I guess," says Ned doubtfully.  "Ok, back to business, I went over your resume last night."  "Why didn't you tell me you worked closely with Lois Cerullo?"

"It's on my resume, why would I need to tell you?" questions Abbie.

"Did you know she's my ex-wife?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asks Abbie hotly.  "Look, yes, I worked with Ms. Cerullo, and in fact, she suggested I apply for this job."  "Is there a problem with that?"

"You really don't talk about people, do you?" says Ned.

"NO, I really don't."  "Now, do I have a job or not?"

"Yes, you have a job, if you worked with Lois, then I know you know this business."  "Basically, you are going to be doing a little of everything."  "Running the office, keeping track of well of everything, and just being my general right hand person."

"Now, as to salary," says Ned as he scribbles a figure on a piece of paper and shows it to her.  

"I can live on this, but I want a review and a raise in 90 days," counters Abbie.

"Done."  "Now, do you have a place to stay, because I can recommend," begins Ned.

"Personal, Mr. Ashton," was all Abbie said to him.  "Here is a post office box where any an all work related correspondence can be addressed."

"Fine, and will you please call me Ned," snaps Ned a little angry that he can't seem to win against the woman seated next to him.  "Now, I'm trying to sign a country band to L & B records."  "The genre is becoming very popular, and this band is really hot."  "There is a folder with bio's on the members on the desk over there."  "Study it, get to know them better than you know yourself."  "At the same time, I want you looking for venues in the area where we can promote them."  "Cover the phones, and shout if you have a problem."  "I'll be in the booth with Donovan working on some remixes."

"Sure thing, Mr. Ashton, I mean Ned," Abbie says to his rapidly retreating back. 

Pausing for a second to hug herself for joy Abbie takes a good look at her surroundings.  

"Well, it's not perfect, but it will do," she says out loud as she goes to her desk to grab the folder.  Settling down on one of the sofas in the room she opens the folder and begins her first day at L & B records.


	5. chapter 5

Part 5

**A.N**.  I want to apologize for the lousy writing.  Like the real GH, this story has so much potential, but the writing just isn't there.

Abbie enters the penthouse after her first day of work, arms laden with grocery bags.  Behind her, Johnny is holding several more bags.

"Thanks so much for all your help Johnny," she says.  "I can't to fix some dinner.  Hey, can I bring you something to eat while you're working?"

"No thanks Ms. Morgan, that isn't necessary," replies the guard.

"Oh, well, if you get hungry after you are done, I'm planning on making a total feast, so stop in!" Abbie hugs herself in exuberance, happy to be settled in such a wonderful home.  She feels the safest she has felt in many years.

"Do you need anything else Ms. Morgan?"  
  


"Yeah, I really need for you to call me Abbie.  Ms. Morgan makes me sound like some dried up old school teacher."

The two laugh together, and Johnny leaves.  Abbie gathers up her bundles and heads out to the kitchen.  She deposits the groceries on the counter and begins to put things away.  As she does so, she realizes that Jason's apartment, while lovely, is lacking in quite a few things, like furniture, and dishes.  _Oh well, looks like another trip to the store_, she thinks to herself.  After getting as much done for dinner as she can, she grabs her bag and heads back out the door.

"Um, Johnny, is there a store around here where I can buy things like dishes and silverware and things like that."

Johnny is about to answer her when Sonny's door opens.  "Just a minute Ms. Morgan," he says as Jason and Sonny come out of Sonny's apartment.

"Is everything ok out here Johnny?" asks Sonny.

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos.  Ms. Morgan was simply asking where she could go to pick up some dishes."

Sonny and Jason both look at Abbie.  She shrugs and says a little defensively, "Well, I have to eat, and I didn't really want to eat out of the pot using my hands."

Both men laugh, and Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out a roll of bills.

"Here, buy what you want, and while you're at it, why don't you get some furniture and stuff too.  Whatever you want to make it comfortable."

Abbie stares at the roll of money.  "Uh, I, I can't do that.  I can't take your money."

"Why not?"

"It just, I don't know, it wouldn't be right."

"Look, I'm giving you my money to decorate my apartment.  I'm no good at stuff like that, so you'll be doing me a favor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.  Johnny, have Max bring the car around and have him take Abbie wherever she wants to go, and help arrange for delivery of whatever she gets."

Abbie gives a little squeal of joy and hugs Jason without thinking.  "This is going to be so fun!"   Realizing what she has done, she quickly lets go and backs away blushing furiously.  "I'm so sorry."

Both Sonny and Jason laugh, both at her exuberance as well as her excitement.  

"Don't worry about it," says Jason.  "No go do your shopping."

"Ok, but then you both have to join me for dinner tonight.  I was going to cook anyhow, so you can both help me eat.  Is 8:00 ok for the both of you?"

"We'd love to," says Sonny before Jason can say anything else.  "It will be our pleasure."

Abbie gets into the elevator, giving one last wave as the doors close, and Sonny and Jason head back into Sonny's apartment.

"Sonny, what did you do that for?" asks Jason.  "You hate eating anybody's cooking but your own."

"Look Jason, she was obviously uncomfortable about taking money from you, and this way, she can feel like she's paying you back in some way.  I don't know, there's something about this kid.  You just want to protect her and make her happy."

"Yeah, she kind of reminds me of Emily in that sense."

As the two men return to finish their business, Abbie is being driven to Wyndham's Department store.  With Max's help, she has arranged for immediate delivery of several items.  Loaded in the car are dishes, silverware, and a multitude of other cooking implements.  

Back at the penthouse, it takes Abbie several trips to get everything upstairs.  After unpacking and washing the dishes, she starts preparing dinner.  As things are cooking, there is a knock at the door, and Johnny sticks his head in to announce that the delivery people have arrived.  After Johnny verifies that they are indeed from the store, the start bringing in the new furniture.  Within an hour, the barren living room is transformed into a cozy and inviting space.  Abbie spins around in joy and throws herself onto one of the new sofas.  

The door opens and Abbie hears a woman's voice calling "Jase, Jason, where are you?  I just heard you were back!"

Abbie sits up and looks over the back of the sofa.  "I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan isn't here right now."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Jason's apartment?"

_What a bitch_, Abbie thinks to herself.  _If I back down now, she'll walk all over me_.  "I live here, that's what I'm doing here.  Who are you?"

"I'm Carly Corinthos, Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, that's who I am, and you don't live here.  Now get out before I have someone throw you out."

"I don't think you'll be throwing anybody out, in fact, I think you may want to leave on your own, before I make you leave," Abbie says in a very forceful voice.

"What's going on here?" a voice says from the doorway.  Both woman turn and see Jason and Sonny standing in the doorway

"Jason!" cries Carly.   "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?  I just found out and when I came over to see you, I found this witch in here.  She must have broken in somehow."

"She lives here," says Jason in a flat voice.  "Abbie Morgan, Carly Corinthos.  Carly, Abbie."

"Morgan?  Don't tell me you married this little tramp?"

"Carly," said Sonny in a warning voice.  "I don't think you really want to go there."

"Excuse me," says Abbie.  "Tramp?  Sweetheart, there's only one tramp in this room and honey; I'm talking to her.  Now, I am going into the kitchen to check on dinner.  When I come back, I suggest that you be gone, or I will have to help you leave.  Got it?"

Abbie storms into the kitchen, leaving three speechless people in her wake.  Sonny turns to Jason with a small grin on his face.  "I think this means we [I]won't[/I] be joining you for dinner.

"Carly, look, you're my friend, but Abbie is too, and this is her home now.  You need to be nice to her."

Carly, hearing the resolve in his voice decides a different path is needed.

"Look, I'll just go apologize and make with niceness," said Carly.  "I just totally freaked to find this stranger in your house."

Carly leaves the two men and walks towards the kitchen.

"Think Abbie will be ok?" asks Sonny.

"Abbie?" laughs Jason.  "I'm worried about Carly."

Carly saunters into the kitchen where Abbie is slamming pans around.  She turns, and sees Carly staring at her.

"Look, if you want to live, I suggest you get the hell out of my kitchen, now!"

"Hey, I'm here to apologize," said Carly.

"Some how, I doubt that.  My guess is you're here to make it _look_ like you are apologizing, and nothing more."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," said Carly.  "But the thing is, Jason's my friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt.  He always falls for the wrong kind of girls.  The little "Miss Mary Sunshines" of this world, and I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"Well, then you don't have anything to worry about on two counts.  I'm no Mary Sunshine, and Jason's just a friend," said Abbie.

"Well, in that case, I do apologize.  Look, can we start again.  HI, I'm Carly Corinthos, your next-door neighbor.  I have this great club, so once you get settled in, maybe you'd like to stop by as my guest."

"Hi, I'm Abbie Morgan, I'm working at L&B records, and maybe you'd like to stay for dinner tonight.  I made plenty."

The two women laughed and walked together out to the living room.  

"You guys can relax," said Abbie, "We're both alive."


	6. chapter 6

Part 6 

**Author's Note:  Italics indicate a flashback**

"That meal was incredible," says Sonny as he stands up to begin clearing the table.

"It really was very good," admits Carly grudgingly.  "You must have spent a lot of time cooking while you were growing up."

"Yeah," says Abbie with a sad smile on her face.  "Something like that."  She quickly grabs a few dishes and heads out to the kitchen.  Standing at the sink, she stares at the wall, remembering.

I said get your ass in that kitchen and fix me something to eat," the man roared.  "Do not make me come out there, or you'll be sorry I did.

In her mind, Abbie sees a younger version of herself running to the kitchen to fix her stepfather a sandwich, while her younger sister cowers in the corner crying.

_Damn it you little selfish brat, where the hell is my food?_

_'Becky, go hide upstairs in the closet.  Don't let him see you.  Go up the back stairs,' Abbie sees herself whispering to her sister._

_She brings the sandwich into her stepfather and sets it on the coffee table._

_'Here you go Peter," Abbie says backing away._

_Peter looks at her through bloodshot eyes.  "I can't believe that stupid bitch of a mother of yours.  Dying like that and leaving me saddled with her two stupid brats.  Well girl, you're the lady of the house now," he says taking a bite of the sandwich. And spits it out._

_"What the hell is that," he shouts._

_"Peanut butter and Jelly," Abbie whispers as she stares at the ground.  She doesn't see the hand rise up and come crashing down onto her face._

"Hey, are you ok," says Carly softly as she lays a gentle hand on Abbie's shoulder.

Startled out of her reverie, Abbie whirls around, with her hands raised to protect her face.

"Abbie, it's me Carly.  I just came out to see if you needed any help."

Abbie draws a deep breath and pulls herself back into the present.

"No, no really, it's ok, I can do this.  Would you mind brining the coffee out though?"

"Well, actually, Letizia, our nanny, just brought my son Michael over.  He wants his Mommy and Uncle Sonny to read him a story."

"Oh well, that's nice, thank you for coming," says Abbie softly.

"Look, I know we really did get off on the wrong foot, and it was mostly my fault, but I really am sorry," says Carly sincerely.  "I think I'd really like to have you for a friend."

"I'd like that to," replies Abbie, sensing the honest emotion in the other girl's statement.  "Maybe, after I get my first paycheck, we could do some shopping.  My wardrobe isn't exactly suitable for a recording studio."

"Sounds like a plan, by the time we get done, you'll look like a recording star, and not an employee."

The two women laugh and say their goodbyes.  Abbie begins loading the dishwasher as Carly exits the kitchen.

"Is everything ok in there?" asks Sonny.  "You didn't say anything to upset her, did you?"

"God Sonny, will you quit blaming me for every single thing that may go wrong in this world.  I went in there to see if she was ok, and she was standing at the sink.  She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear me come in.  I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention, and you would have thought I attacked her."

"Well, is she ok?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, she's fine, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in, and you know what Jase?  She's actually pretty cool.  I apologized for real this time, and we're going to hang out some time.  You should bring her by my club, I think both of you will like it.  No wait, I know you're going to hate it, but Abbie may enjoy it."

"We'll see Carly, now go home and read Michael his story."

"I'm going," says Carly as she reaches up to hug Jason tightly.  "But I am so glad you came home."

"Me too," he answers as he hugs her back.  "Sonny, I'll get together with you tomorrow to go over those figures, ok?"

"Sure thing Jason, and thank your new roommate for the wonderful dinner.  I hate to admit it, but she's almost as good a cook as me," says Sonny laughing as he and Carly leave the apartment.  The walk across the hall, and enter their own apartment.  Setting her bag down on the sofa, Carly turns to Sonny.

"I think there's something up with her," she says.

"Carly, come on, I thought you said you liked her.

"I do, but listen, when I went out to the kitchen and touched her shoulder, she twisted around and threw up her hands like she thought I was going to attack her.  And Sonny, she'd been crying."  
  
"Leave it alone Carly; it's not any of our business.  If she wants us to know about it, she'll tell us."

Across the hall, in the kitchen of the other apartment, Abbie is cleaning like a whirlwind, and soon the kitchen is spotless.  Jason walks in with the remaining two plates in his hands and looks around.

"Why didn't you wait for me to help you?"  
  
"I just finished; it was no big deal really.  Mostly, I just clean as I go, so alls that's left are those two dishes in your hand," said Abbie as she reaches for the dishes.

"I'll take care of them, why don't you relax, you worked hard to fix this wonderful dinner.  I liked those little biscuity things, what were they again?"

"Yorkshire pudding.  They are one of my favorites."

"Well, everything was great, now come on, out of the kitchen, and go relax," says Jason as he reaches for her arm to escort her out of the kitchen.

Flinching, Abbie pulls away and hangs her head.  Jason stops and takes her gently by the arm, and can feel her shaking under his hand.

"Hey, what is it?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says and pulls away.  "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed."

Before Jason can react, Abbie twists out of his grasp and runs out of the room and up the stairs.


	7. chapter 7

Author's note:  I know I started writing this in present tense and am not writing it in past tense.  It's not a mistake; it's a conscious choice on my part.  I will be going back to edit the earlier chapters to reflect this change.  Thanks for your understanding - Majik

Part 7

Abbie walked through the park, enjoying the sights and sounds of the carnival.  A large sign proclaimed that all the proceeds of the day would be donated to the Charles Street Foundation and the Mary Mae Ward House.  Abbie wasn't sure what either of those two things was, but she certainly didn't mind dedicating money to a cause.  Especially when she got some cotton candy out of it.  Making her way through the crowd, she stopped occasionally to play a game.  Arms full of the various prizes that she had one, Abbie paused for a minute to consider her next course of action.  She spied a group of young children sitting on blankets in front of the band stand where a large sign proclaimed 'Free Concert 1:00 p.m.' Abbie walked up to them and passed out the small trinkets that she had won and then continued her meanderings.  

Just then, a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, spinning around, arms upraised, Abbie prepared to attack.

"Hey wait a second Abbie, it's me."

Hearing her name caused her to pause and look.  "Oh Jason, I'm sorry," she gasped.  "You startled me.  Hi Sonny," she said looking past Jason to the other man.

"Hi Abbie.  Jason, you better watch out for this one, no sneaking up on her in the kitchen late at night," the handsome mobster joked.

"Very funny," Abbie groused.  "What brings you two to a carnival of all places?  No offense intended, but neither one of you strike me as the merry go round type of guy."

"The Charles Street Foundation and the Mary Mae Ward House are both great charities and I like to donate money to them," said Sonny.

"Yeah, and see that guy over there," Jason said pointing to a tall and handsome African American man who was sitting in a dunking booth.  "That's my cousin Justus Ward, he's the councilman for this ward and on the board of the Mary Mae Ward House."

"Oh, cool," said Abbie after a moment.  "Want to go try and dunk him?"

"No," laughed Jason as the three started walking.  "We're more of the large anonymous cash donation types."

The three continued to walk around the park when Abbie caught sight of a vendor with a bunch of balloons.  "You two go ahead," she said.  "I'm going to go buy a bunch of those balloons and pass them out to some of the kids.  

"Here," said Sonny reaching for his wallet.  "Make sure you buy them all.  We wouldn't want any little kids not getting a balloon."

Abbie stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.  "Thanks Sonny, you are too cool," she said and then she rushed off to stop the balloon vendor.

Sonny and Jason watched Abbie make her purchase, shoving all the money into the hands of the astonished vendor and then grab the balloons and then starts handing them to nearby children.  

"She is something else," Sonny said with a grin.  "I don't think I've ever met anybody so full of life before.  Has Benny been able to find out anything about her yet?"

"Not as of last night he hasn't," answered Jason, "But he knows to call me as soon as he does."

"I don't think he's going to," said Sonny.  "She's hiding something, but I can't figure out what it is.  Whatever it is, she's good, I'll give you that."

"What do you want me to do about her?" asked Jason.

"Nothing.  She's hiding something, but I don't think it has anything to do with our business.  As long as she's not a danger to us, she can keep her secrets," replied the older man.  "Besides, I kind of like her.  There aren't too many people who can go a few rounds with Carly and come out ahead."

  
As the two men talked, Abbie went around a bend in the path and disappeared out of site.  She happily passed out her balloons unaware of the danger that lay up ahead.  Without realizing it, the path she took, led her away from the festivities to a rather deserted area of the park.  As she walked pass a large stand of trees, two men came up from behind her and shoved her off the path behind some bushes.  Abbie struggled to get away, but the two men were much stronger.  One held her from behind, while the other grabbed her by the shirt with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.  She kicked and struggled, but was unable to free herself.

"Cut it out you stupid bitch," said the man in front of her.  "We got a message for Jason Morgan, and you're gonna deliver it."

At the mention of Jason's name, Abbie stopped struggling, but glared at her assailant with hate filled eyes.

"Good girl," said the man.  "You tell Morgan that Mr. Burns has a message for him.  Tell him to back off of the new docks project or else.  You got that bitch?"  He relaxed his hand a bit as he prepared to remove it from Abbie's mouth, but before he could, she bit him hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh, the stupid little bitch bit me," he said.  He drew his hand back and punched her in the jaw.  The goon behind her who had been holding her let go, and she tumbled back, twisting her leg beneath her and hitting her head on a rock as she fell.  As she hit the ground, the balloons, which had still been tangled in her hand drifted free and floated up into the air.

Sonny and Jason resumed the walking.  They bumped into Bobbie Spencer, Sonny's mother-in-law who had brought Michael, Carly's son to the carnival.

"Uncle Sonny, Uncle Jason, see what Grandma bought me?" crowed the little boy as he ran up to them waving a balloon.

"Hey, that's really nice Michael," said Sonny as he bent down to hug the young boy.  "Did you thank your Grandma?"

"Well, I didn't really buy it for him, a very pretty young lady was giving them away," said Bobbie.

"Abbie," said Sonny and Jason at the same time.

"You know her?" asked Bobbie.

"She's sharing my apartment," said Jason.  

"Oh, that's her," said Bobbie knowingly.  "She really had a big impact on Carly, I'll tell you that."

"Look up there!" yelled Michael, "Look!"

Bobbie, Sonny and Jason looked to where the young boy was pointing.  In the sky, a rainbow of balloons floated into the air.

"Oh, your friend must have let all the balloons go," said Bobbie.  "It sure is pretty."

"Something's wrong," said Jason.  "She wouldn't just let them float away.  She was having too much fun passing them out.  I'm going to go see what happened."

"Go," said Sonny.  "I'll get Bobbie and Michael out of the park and catch up to you.  Jason, be careful!" he called out to the younger man who took off in a run."

"Max, come her," he said, motioning to the bodyguard who had been following at a discreet distance.  "Take Ms. Spencer and Michael to the penthouse and stay with them.  Contact Joe and tell him to stick like glue to Carly, and have the others get to the park and start looking for Abbie."

"Sonny, what's going on?" asked Bobby, worried.

"I don't know, but stay with Max.  Michael, you be good and listen to your Grandma and Max, ok?"

"Sure Uncle Sonny."

Sonny gave the small boy a quick hug and took off in the same direction as Jason.  Within a few minutes, he was out of site of the carnival, and could hear Jason calling for Abbie.  Sonny also began calling for the younger girl when he heard Jason shout out.  He quickly located Jason who was kneeling down next to an unconscious Abbie.  "Sonny, get an ambulance, she's unconscious.  She needs to get to a hospital."


	8. chapter 8

For the Love of Jason

Part 8

The ambulance screeched to a stop outside the emergency room of General Hospital.  The paramedic Frank Scanlon grabbed the gurney that held Abbie, and with his partner wheeled it into the hospital, with Jason following close behind.  A nurse began to take information from the paramedics while Jason looked on.  The doors to the elevator slid open and Monica Quartermaine stepped out.  Walking over to the nurse's station, she started to make a notation on a patient's chart.  When she was done, she looked up and saw her son arguing with a nurse.  She dropped the chart and rushed across the room.  "Jason, what's wrong, are you ok?" she asked.

"Monica," Jason said in obvious relief.  "Will you tell this nurse not to worry about insurance?  Abbie's bill will get paid, I'll take care of it."

Monica nodded to the nurse.  "It's ok," she said, get her into treatment 3.  Jason, what happened, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Abigail Morgan, and I think she was mugged.  I found her in the park," said Jason.  He stared at the treatment room, trying to see through the curtains.    
"Don't worry Jason, she's in good hands, I promise," said Monica.  "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Hey Anger Boy," said Detective Taggart as he walked over to Jason.  "I should have known that if there was trouble, you or Corinthos would be involved."  Jason sat in stony silence as Taggart rambled on.  "So what did you do to this one?"

"Detective Taggart, I'm afraid that this time, you are wrong.  Jason found this woman in the park and called for help.  He didn't do anything."

"Ah, yes, this would be the same woman who is currently sharing a residence with Mr. Morgan?  That seems like a mighty large coincidence if you ask me," answered Taggart.

"Jason, she's, Morgan?  Oh my God, did you get married?" Monica asked in an astonished voice.

"No, Abbie's just a friend, and she needed a place to stay," said Jason.  He turned away from his mother and glared at Taggart.  "She was at the carnival and had just bought a huge bunch of balloons to pass out to the kids.  She went down a path, and that was the last I saw of her until someone pointed out the big bunch of balloons floating in the air.  I got worried so I went to look for her.  I found her lying on the ground, alone and unconscious.  I called the ambulance. End of story."

Taggart just looked at Jason with disbelief in his eyes.  He was about to say something when Sonny walked in with Alexis.

"Is there some kind of problem Detective Taggart?" asked Alexis.

"Problem, no, no problem.  In fact, I was just about to commend Mr. Morgan.  It sounds like he's a regular hero. 

"Taggart, unless you have some business with Mr. Morgan, I'd like to suggest that you leave Mr. Morgan alone.  In fact, why don't you just leave, and make all of us happy."

"Oh no, I'm afraid that would be impossible," said Taggart in a supercilious tone of voice.  "See, we have a victim of a violent crime in there, and I need to interview her."

Sonny looked at Taggart with a mixture of amazement and disgust on his face.  He opened his mouth to blast Taggart but thought better of it.  Instead, he turned to Monica.  "Dr. Quatermaine, could you please explain to Detective Taggart that Abbie is lying in that room, unconscious, she isn't in any position to answer questions right now."

"As much as I hate to agree with anything Sonny Corinthos says, he's right.  The woman in question won't be in any shape to answer any questions for quite a while."

"Dr. Quatermaine, I appreciate the fact that you are trying to protect your son, but," began Taggart.

"My son?" shouted Monica.  "This has nothing to do with my son.  Taggart, are you this stupid naturally, or do you work at it?  According to the write up, that woman is unconscious due to blunt trauma to the head.  Her leg has been injured, and she has a bruise the size and shape of a man's fist on her face.  She is not, I repeat **NOT** going to be able to answer any questions for you for at least twenty-four hours.  Am I making myself clear to you, or should I put in a call to Commissioner Scorpio?"

"No ma'am, I understand," said Taggart backing down a bit.  "But I do want to be notified the second she wakes up."  He handed a card to Monica and walked out the swinging doors of the emergency room.

"Thanks Monica," said Jason, "I really appreciate it."

"Jason, what I said to Taggart was true.  This has nothing to do with you.  That girl is going to be in serious pain when she regains consciousness.  She doesn't need to be badgered by anyone."

"Still, thank you.  Now may I ask one more favor of you?"

"Yes, I'll go see how she's doing," said Monica.  She left the small group and pulled back the curtain to the treatment room.  She spoke a few words with the doctor in charge and came back out.  "Jason, her doctor is Karen Wexler, you remember her, don't you?  Well, she says everything is going quite well.  Abbie regained consciousness briefly.  Her jaw is bruised, but not broken, but her knee is severely sprained.  She will have to remain in the hospital for a few days.  They are going to be bringing her up to a room in a few minutes."  She paused for a second and put her hand on her son's arm.  "There isn't anything you can do at this point.  Why don't you go home and get her a change of clothes, and possibly her nightgown or pajamas.  Something that will make her feel more comfortable here.  I do have to go, but welcome back, and please, stop in to see your grandmother soon.  She does miss you."

"I will Monica, and thank you for your help."

Monica smiled and walked over to the elevator.

"Well, clearly, I'm not needed here," said Alexis as she gathered her belongings.  "Jason, I hope your friend will be ok."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Alexis," said Jason.  He turned to Sonny.  "Sonny, I can't go through her stuff and bring her some clothes.  I promised her I wouldn't go into her room at all."

"Why don't I call Carly and have Johnny bring her over there to get some of her things and then bring them here?  Would that work?"

"Yeah, it should, thanks Sonny.  I'm going to go upstairs and find out what room she'll be in," Jason said.

"Ok, I'm going to walk Alexis to her car, and I'll be up later on."

"Actually Sonny, why don't you go check on Carly, you know how she gets when her guards close in on her."

"Good idea.  OK, then, we'll both be back later on tonight.  And Jason, call if you or Abbie need anything."

Jason watched as the two left the emergency room.  He walked over to the nurse's station and got Abbie's room number.  He got into the next available elevator and proceeded up to the eighth floor.  _I'm going to find out who did this to her_, he thought to himself.  _And he is going to pay!_


	9. chapter 9

For the Love of Jason

Part 9

Jason paced around the small confines of the hospital room, full of nervous energy.  A small sound from the bed captures his attention, and he rushes over to the side of the bed.  "Abbie, Abbie, can you hear me?  Wake up Abbie, come on," he whispers in a heartfelt voice.  Carly walked and to find Jason hovering over the bed and smiled.  "Well, it finally happened," she said.

"What?  What happened?"

"The mighty Jason Morgan has fallen in love."

"What are you talking about Carly, I loved Robin, you know that."

"Right, you loved Miss Goody Two Shoes like I loved A.J.  Get real Jase, that wasn't love and you know it."

"Carly," he said running his hand through his hair.  "What are you doing here?"

Carly held up a small overnight bag and smiled.  "I brought over a few of her things.  Lord knows those hospital gowns are pretty uncomfortable.  So I grabbed a nightshirt of hers, and a skirt and blouse to come home in.  Sonny said she hurt her leg, so I didn't think she'd want to struggle too much trying to get back into the jeans she had on this morning."

"You saw her this morning?" Jason asked.  "I didn't know that."

"Ah, that's cause you weren't home," Carly said in a how stupid can you be voice.  "I bumped into her on her way to the carnival."

"Sorry," said Jason.  "I'm just on edge.  I can't believe this happened to her when both Sonny and I were so close."

"Jason, will you relax, it was probably just a regular mugging, and she fought back and got knocked out.  Now, I want you to go get a cup of coffee or something, and I'll sit here until you get back."

"You won't leave?"

"I promise, I won't leave, no go," she said shoving him out of the room.

Carly sat in a chair next to Abbie's bedside and began to chat.  "Yeah, I think this time, he really has fallen," she said to the unconscious woman beside her.  "Jason's pretty cool.  He's like my best friend, ya know?  Every time I screw up, and believe me, I screw up a lot, Jason, well, he's there to straighten everything out."  She stood up and walked over to the window and looked down.  "I really haven't ever wanted to see Jason with anybody.  I always kind of figured that nobody was too good for him.  But you, I don't know.  You certainly aren't a Pollyanna like that witch Robin Scorpio.  I don't know if I like you yet, but I will say, you have guts, and that's ok.  Now look, just do us all a favor and wake up because everybody's pretty miserable about this."

Carly was just about to sit back down when Ned Ashton walked into the room.  "What are you doing here," Carly asked in a snotty voice.

"I just heard about Abbie, is she going to be alright?" he asked.  "Monica was telling us over dinner that Jason was back and what had happened."

"Oh great, violating doctor patient confidentiality," snapped Carly.  "Sounds like grounds for a lawsuit to me."

"Will you shut up," he said to Carly.  "Monica didn't violate anybody's confidentiality.  Number one, she's not Abbie's doctor, and number two, she never said her name.  I knew that Abbie was staying with Jason, so it was only a matter of deduction."

"Well, score one for logic boy," said Carly.  "Well, you've done your good deed, so why don't you just leave."

"That's enough Carly," said Jason from the doorway.  "Sonny's waiting outside to take you home.  Thanks for bringing Abbie's stuff, but maybe it would be better if you came by later on."

"Sure Jase," Carly said.  "Whatever you want.  Just call if you need us," she said as she walked out the door.

"What happened to her?" asked Ned.  "Was this because of you and Sonny?"

"We don't know what happened?" said Jason wearily.  "She was at the Charles Street Carnival, and she had bought some balloons to give out to the kids.  She took off to do that, and the next thing I know, all the balloons were floating up in the air.  I took off looking for her and found her unconscious."

"What's her prognosis," said Ned worriedly.

"She should be ok.  She regained consciousness briefly in the emergency room, but not since then.  Her leg is hut pretty bad though."

"Ok, look, I'm going to head out, but if she needs anything, call me," said Ned  "And tell her to take as much time as she needs to get back on her feet.  She is a much needed asset to L&B, and I don't want her to come back to soon and suffer a relapse."

"Yeah, Ned, about that," said Jason.  "Abbie's kind of strapped for cash, so keep sending her a paycheck for as long as she's out.  I'll give you the money for it."

Ned looked at Jason strangely, and shook his head.  "Not necessary Jason.  I meant what I said.  She's incredible, and I'm going to do what it takes to keep her, including paying her a salary while she's out."

"Well, the offer stands," said Jason, walking Ned to the door.

"Ok, I'll keep it in mind, and listen.  Stop by and see Grandmother.  She got so excited when Monica told her you were back in town."

"I will, as soon as Abbie's awake.  I have a few things Emily made in rehab to give her."

"You've seen Emily then?"

"Yeah, about a week before I got back into town."

"I'll see you later," said Ned.  "Take care of yourself, and take care of Abbie."

Jason had just sat down, when a voice from the bed sent him flying across the room.

"Damn, my head hurts," said Abbie.

"Abbie, you're awake.  Let me get a nurse," said Jason.

"Jason, wait, I have to tell you something, it's important, I don't want to forget it."

"Look, whatever it is, it can wait until someone checks you out."

"No, it can't, it really can't.  I'm supposed to tell you that Mr. Burns wants you to back off the new docks project," she whispered

"Abbie, come on, that's not important now."

"Fine, it's not important, now quick, before the nurse gets here, who is Mr. Burns, and what am I telling that cop who is staring in the window?"

Jason turned and looked out the window to see Taggart standing there menacingly.

He reached for the buzzer that would bring a nurse to the room and softly answered, "Tell them you were mugged, and how did you know he was a cop."

"Way too much experience in a past life.  Don't worry Jason, I'll handle it."

Amy Vining walked into the room and smiled.  "Jason, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, and promise me you'll play nice with Taggart, this is a hospital zone after all."

"Just take care of her Amy," said Jason as he stepped out of the room.  He said nothing to Taggart, but fixed a heated stare on the detective."

"I thought you were going to call us when she woke up?" anger boy.

Jason said nothing, but continued to fix Taggart with an unblinking stare.

"That's a cute trick, now if I give you a cookie, will you talk?"

Amy stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.  Jason, Dr. Wexler will be up to see her in a second.  I told Abbie you'd wait out here until she was done."

"Thanks Amy," said Jason.  "I'll wait."

  
"Amy, I'm going to need to take her statement," said Taggart.

"After she's seen by her doctor Detective.  You know hospital policy."

"I'll wait," said Taggart.  Karen Wexler got off the elevator and smiled at Jason.

"Hi Jason, this won't take long, you should be able to go back inside in a minute."

Jason nodded, but said nothing.  Taggart walked up to the doctor and said. "I'm going to need to see her to take her statement."

"After I check her out, if she's stable, you can take her statement," said Karen as she went into the room.

She was back in a few minutes, smiling.  "Jason, she's going to be fine.  Why don't you let Taggart do his thing, and then you can go back in.  But don't stay to long, she need her sleep."

"Thanks Karen," said Jason as he reached for a cell phone.  He waited until Karen walked away before placing a call to Sonny.  Briefly he repeated what Abbie had told him and listened while Sonny swore on the other end of the line.

"So you don't know who it is?" he asked.

"No, not yet, but I will, just give me time.  How is she?"

"The doctor says fine.  Taggart's in there with her now."

"Damn."

"Don't worry, she said she'd tell him it was a simple mugging.  The funny thing is she saw Taggart waiting outside the room, and she made him for a cop right away."

"Hmmm, I wonder what that's all about."

"I don't know but look, I want a guard on her."

"No problem.  I'll send Johnny over now."

"Thanks Sonny.  I'll see you later," said Jason before he terminated the call.

Taggart opened the door and walked out, and glared at Jason.

"She says she was mugged.  Now why don't I believe that anger boy?"

"I don't know, why don't you," said Jason.

"You told her to say that," said Taggart through gritted teeth."

"Oh come on Taggart, get real.  When did I do that?  Let me guess, you think I whispered subliminal messages to her while she was unconscious."

"I don't know, but I know you got to her first.  I'll get to the bottom of this."

Jason just shook his head and walked into the hospital room.  

Abbie lay on the bed and watched the entire altercation through the window.  "Well, he certainly doesn't like you very much now, does he," she said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about that," said Jason.  "I want you to go back to sleep now.  I have to go take care of some things, but Sonny's going to put a guard outside your door."

"Jason," she said sleepily.  "It isn't necessary."

"Yeah it is, and Ned stopped by too.  He said not to worry about your job, and that you'd still be drawing your salary.  Just to take your time and get better.  And Carly brought you some of your own things, she thought you'd be more comfortable."

At the mention of her salary, her pale face got even whiter.

"What, what is it?" said Jason.  "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing.  I just can't believe Ned would do that.  It's so nice."

"Yeah well, he couldn't stop talking about how great you are," he said smiling.

"Ok, um listen," she said thinking fast.  "Could you ask Carly to come see me in the morning?  I, uh, I want to thank her for bringing me the stuff."

"Yeah," said Jason, puzzled by the change in conversation but too concerned with the mysterious Mr. Burns to give it much thought.  "Now you get some rest, and I'll be back tomorrow," he said placing a kiss on he forehead.

"Thanks Jason," she said softly, touching her hand to her forehead.  "Thanks a lot."


	10. chapter 10

For the Love of Jason  
  
Part 10  
  
"Carly, I need a favor," said Abbie from the hospital bed. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody about it."  
"That depends on what it is," said Carly.   
"It's nothing bad, really. Can you take the money I have hidden in the closet in my room and buy a money order and send it to the address that is with the money? Now the important thing is that the money order can't come from anywhere in Port Charles, and the postmark can't read Port Charles either."  
"Are you in some kind of trouble? If you are, you should tell Sonny or Jason. Don't try to handle it yourself. That always turns into a big mess. Trust me, I know."  
"No, I'm not in any trouble at all. I, um, I borrowed some money from someone once, and I'm still trying to pay them back, and I don't want them to know where I am. That's all it is really," she said when she saw the skeptical look on Carly's face.  
"Ok," said the other woman. "But I swear, if this gets me in any trouble, you're going to end up back in this hospital."  
"Thanks Carly. The money is in a red shoebox on the shelf in my closet. It's on the left side. Just grab the money, and the envelope that is in there. The envelope should already have the address on it, but if it doesn't, it's taped to the lid of the shoebox. Please can you do it today?"  
"Yeah, sure, don't worry. I'll take care of it," she said as Amy Vining walked into the room.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Carly," Amy said in a voice that said she was anything but. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, it's time for Ms. Morgan's doctor to do his rounds."  
"Oh shut up Amy," snarled Carly. "I'm leaving already. Abbie, take it easy, and I'll go take care of that stuff right now."  
"Thanks Carly," said Abbie as she lay back on the pillow. Amy reached over and lifted her arm and took her blood pressure and pulse. When she was done, she smiled at Abbie and said "Dr. Wexler will be in soon." She smiled and left the room. Abbie closed her eyes and dozed off, only to be awaken a short time later by a soft knocking on the door."  
  
"Hi Abbie, I'm Dr. Wexler. We met last night. How are you feeling today?"  
"Well, apart from a splitting headache and a throbbing in my knee, I'm feeling fine. When can I go home?" Karen Wexler laughed and flipped through the chart.  
"Well, I think we'll be able to release you this afternoon. You are not showing any signs of head trauma, other than the headache. But, you are going to need to keep off of that leg. You hurt your knee badly, and we want to give it a chance to heal. It's either that, or surgery."  
"Well, I certainly don't want surgery, if I can possibly avoid it, but I do have a problem. I just stated a new job, and I don't want to take too much time off. When can I go back to work?"  
"It depends, is it a desk job, or are you on your feet?"  
"Desk job, definitely a desk job."  
"Well, I think you could go back at the end of the week, provided you keep your leg elevated at all times and use crutches when you do need to get around. Is there somebody who can come to take you home after lunch today?"  
"Well, I just figured I'd call a cab to take me home. Will that be ok?" asked Abbie.  
"I'd prefer that there be somebody home with you today. If there isn't, I'm going to have to insist that you stay one more night."  
  
"I'll be taking her home," said Jason from the door. "What were you thinking? Calling a cab. I'll make sure that you get home. I've got a car downstairs."  
"Thanks Jason," said Abbie. "I hate to be a bother though."  
"It's no bother. Don't worry," he said turning towards Karen. "I'll see that she gets home ok."  
"Great," said Karen. "She's also going to need crutches, but you can pick those up at the hospital pharmacy downstairs. Abbie, it was very nice meeting you, and I hope I don't see you again under the same circumstances," said Karen as she walked towards the door.  
  
Jason pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down. "What were you thinking, calling a cab. I'm going to take you home. Sonny had me bring the limo, so you'll have plenty of room to stretch out."  
"Thanks Jason, really. I'm not used to having people around to help me. I've been on my own for a long time now."  
"Well, you're not now, and don't forget it," he laughed. "Listen, do you feel up to telling me what happened yesterday? And thank you for what you told Taggart yesterday. You handled him really well."  
"He's kind of a jerk, isn't he?" asked Abbie. "I've seen that type of cop before. He's an I'm right your wrong no matter what the story is type, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, especially if you are associated with Sonny," answered Jason. "Now about yesterday," he prompted.  
  
"Well, there really isn't much to tell. I bought the balloons, and I was passing them out to all the kids. It was so much fun, but I took a wrong path, and ended up in a deserted area of the park. I turned around to go back, when these two guys stepped out of the woods and came at me. I tried to get away, I really did, but they were just too strong. One of them grabbed me from behind, and the other one did the talking. He told me that I was going to give you a message. I told him to go to hell. That was when he got angry. I leaned back into the one who was holding me, pushed off and kicked him in the stomach with both feet. That was a big mistake because he told me to tell you to what that Burns guy said, then he punched me in the jaw. That's the last thing I remember."  
  
"Have you ever seen either of these guys before?" Jason asked.  
"Jason, come on. I've been in town a couple of weeks. The only place I've been is L&B, and the grocery store. Those aren't the kind of places people like them frequent."  
"I suppose you're right," said Jason. "Is there anything you can tell me about these guys, what they looked like, what they were wearing, anything at all?"  
"Well the guy who had me from behind, I didn't get a good look at, but I can tell you he was bald, and really muscular, and both he and the other guy had a tattoo on their left forearms. It was of a scorpion. Its tail was curled up, like it was stinging something, and there was blood dripping from the stinger and it pooled around the bottom of the scorpion. The other guy was well dressed in a gray Armani suit. He was about 6 foot 2, and around 200 pounds, and he wore a pinkie ring on his right hand with a diamond," Abbie rattled off the descriptions without skipping a beat."  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Jason.  
"Do what?" she asked confused.  
"Take in all those details in such a tense time. That was incredible."  
"Oh, well, it was something I had to do, growing up. I always needed to be aware of my surroundings, that's all. Jason, look. I'm kind of tired. Can we finish this up later?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Jason. "I'll be back after lunch. I'm going to go run this by Sonny and see if it means anything to him. Remember, no calling cabs. I'll be back around 2:00 to pick you up."  
"Great, thanks Jason," she said, turning her head away from him and closing her eyes.  
  
Abbie quickly dozed off and began to dream. _"I thought I told you to always put this picture back exactly where you found it when you cleaned," yelled her stepfather. "Look at this place, it's a mess. Can't you do anything right?" Abbie ducked, trying to avoid the hand that came crashing down towards her. "Get that sorry ass of yours upstairs. I'll be up to take care of you later. Where the hell is your sister?"  
"S-she's not here," Abbie stammered. "She's staying over a friend's house."  
"If you can't do the job of a woman around here, maybe I'd better see if she can!" he shouted.  
"N-no Pete, no. I can do it. I can take care of the house just like Mama did."  
Pete took a long pull off the scotch bottle he held in his hand. "There's lots of things your mother did that you can't even begin to do," he said leering at her. "But maybe it's time you did."  
"Oh Pete, no, please no, not that, please," she heard herself moan as his hand reached out to grab her._  
  
"No," Abbie yelled, sitting up in the bed, her heart pounding. Looking around, she realized she was still in General Hospital and Pete was long gone. "It was just a dream," she whispered. "That's all, a dream. Pete's gone. He can't hurt me anymore. Nobody can hurt me any more."


End file.
